


Traces

by Writing_in_silence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, It's a lazy night, On the couch, They mention Historia Reiss, implications of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_silence/pseuds/Writing_in_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy rainfall <br/>People not knowing what to do and their conclusion to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces

**Author's Note:**

> Gift to Kathleen, happy birthday.

The couch

 

The couch is something they share, yet it is something that they don't share. They don't exactly beat each other up for it, but when Annie sits there, that's her place. Her territory and Mikasa shouldn't take it.

Her turn will come once Annie leaves.

If she leaves.

"Annie, are you planning on sleeping there?" she asked as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, a towel over her head, the rainfall was too heavy this night and Mikasa, by the luck of the gods, left her umbrella back at the office and had to run without protection from the rain. Annie hummed, not taking her eyes off the book that she held. It was a good book, something Historia lent her two days ago. Mikasa let out a small sigh, walking to her and sitting on the floor. They didn't fight, at least, not today. The last major fight they had was when Annie used Eren as a punching bag. 

"Annie."

"What?" Annie folded the page (a bad habit she picked up from friend) and looked straight into Mikasa's eyes. 

They don't fight often, when they do, one does not sleep. They also waste hours trying to say the word. It either ends up in a fistfight of sorts that turns to rough sex, or it jumps straight to sex. This is not the entirety of their relationship, it is much deeper than that. They are each other's strength to say the least.

Annie placed the book on the floor, reaching out to touch the other woman's cheek, her thumb brushing over the faint scar on her cheek (something that Eren gave her back when they were little) this woman made Annie feel things, things she deemed useless, she deems few things useful anyway so this might be a first. 

"Annie?"

"Yes?"

"What are your plans?"

The heavy pattering of rain drowned out all the noise outside, Mikasa smiled warmly at her, grabbing Annie by her hoodie and pulling her to a heated kiss.

She was improvising, she did not actually hear whatever Annie said. When they pulled back, panting lightly and faces flushed, a smirk graced Annie's lips, she leaned back on the couch and patted the empty space beside her.

"Sit here with me."

Mikasa nodded, moving to sit on the couch with the grace of a lazy dog. Annie held her hand, and leaned against her. "Mikasa?"

"Yeah?"

"You're warm."

Mikasa chuckled lightly, gently squeezing Annie's hand, she mumbled. "And you're cold, put some mittens on."

"How about no."

All other noise they made that night on the couch was drowned out as the rain fell harder than before. All traces will be there in their waking moments, traces of things they will smile secretly at when they look at it.

A lot of things happen on places, like a couch. She did not expect things to go like that at all.


End file.
